Socks are worn in pairs. When the socks are laundered or otherwise processed, the individual socks that constitute a pair can, and often do, become separated. Sometimes they become lost. At best, it is time-consuming to match up the individual socks from the several pairs which were washed. The potential for mismatching individual socks, and losing individual socks generally increases with the number of pairs being processed.
It is an object of this invention to provide an easily-used holder for holding a pair of socks in an opening by a perimeter line of compression about the socks while the socks are being laundered or otherwise processed.
It is another object to provide a single piece, spring-loaded socks holder.
It is still another object to provide such a holder having an operative lock on a leg, for locking the legs together when the opening holds a pair of socks.
It is yet another object to provide a holder having locking elements on both legs, and wherein the locking elements on the legs cooperate in locking the legs together, to thereby hold the socks in the opening.
It is further an object to provide a holder wherein the legs have cooperating lock slots, preferably with undercut ends on at least one of the lock slots, such that an outer surface on one of the legs engages an undercut end of the corresponding lock slot on the opposing leg.
Finally, it is an object to provide a hook on one of the legs, as a back-up lock mechanism to prevent uncrossing of the legs in the event the lock at the lock slots is breached before the user undertakes to disengage, and thus uncross, the legs, or otherwise enlarge the opening holding the socks.